<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>free at least. (fix you.) by reinhxrts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761651">free at least. (fix you.)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinhxrts/pseuds/reinhxrts'>reinhxrts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clarkes truly happy in this one, F/F, Lexa finally has a family, Madi and Clarke say what they need to, No Angst, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, lexa comes back, might make u cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinhxrts/pseuds/reinhxrts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just an alternate ending where lexa comes back and is actually lexa and clarke doesn't know how to handle being so loved. feel like we all needed this after last night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>free at least. (fix you.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, i hope you all enjoy this. im a clown, this came from me reaching about lexa and transcendence in the finale. idc what anyone else says this happened. no questions asked. everyone ends up 100% happy and that was my main goal. you finally get to see the delinquents and especially lexa and clarke, happy and carefree.</p><p>i recommend listening to fix you by coldplay and all i want by kodaline bc i think that's a real strong clexa anthem :)</p><p> this might be 2 or 3 parts depending on how you guys like it and stuff but yeah. enjoy. we won ;)</p><p>twitter: blxdreina_</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke’s lungs burned, but she didn’t care. Dodging through trees ducking under branches, she ran to the light. <em> She couldn’t be alone. Where the hell is picasso? </em></p><p> </p><p>Stopping at the beach, she panted, looking around the shore with tears in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Picasso?! Picasso!?” </p><p> </p><p>Nothing. </p><p> </p><p>With bated breath she went further, holding on to the sliver of hope that she still had. She called out again, and when there was still silence, she nearly broke. </p><p> </p><p>“Please come back!” She begged. “I don’t wanna be alone.” </p><p> </p><p>She walked further, breaths deep and eyes searching. Cursing herself for all that she had done. </p><p> </p><p>“...I don’t wanna be alone.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not.” Clarke closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. She knew that voice, it was her favorite. But she knew that she would be naive to believe it was actually her. She turned, awestruck and heartbroken at the beauty that was before her. But she knew it wasn’t real. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” She signed. </p><p> </p><p>“To explain.” <em> Did she even deserve that?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Lexa walked towards her, and Clarke walked away. She followed her, stared at the side of Clarke’s face. She didn’t have time for this. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need. I get it. I bear it so they don’t have to… again.” Clarke understood. She had committed to many crimes, taken too many lives to ever be worthy of true happiness. She didn’t need someone posing as the love of her life to pour more salt in the wound. </p><p> </p><p>Walking down the beach, Clarke pretended not to see the smirk that came from the woman beside her. That was one thing she couldn’t bear. </p><p> </p><p>“Such a curious species. You’ve added so much to us already.” They locked eyes and Clarke willed herself to not get lost in them. “I’m glad to have been wrong about you.” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke stopped, hope in her eyes. “Wait. Does that mean you’re here to take me with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” <em> Of course not. </em>“You can never join us Clarke. Your actions must have a cost.” </p><p> </p><p>“Just mine?” Clarke scoffed and turned away, she knew it wasn’t Lexa but she sounded so much like her she had a hard time discerning. “I am the only human being who ever sinned?”</p><p> </p><p>She knew she wasn’t but she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to all the atrocities she’s committed. Her eyes cloudy with despair, she kept walking. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course not. But you are the only test subject from any species, anywhere in the universe since the dawn of time who committed murder during a test.” Clarke smirked. She didn’t quite regret that one. </p><p> </p><p>“And I’d do it again.” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Together they still walked. <em> This is kinda nice, </em>Clarke thought. Even though this wasn’t lexa completely, she had a feeling that there was a little bit of her here. The way she walked, the way she held herself. The calm, soothing spirit of Lexa’s washed over her and she felt a little more at ease. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that choice was easier to make with the realization that you wouldn’t be.” </p><p> </p><p>“Transcendence is a choice? You can choose to come back?” Lexa smirked and she felt a little tug at the corner of her lip. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, though until now no one ever had.” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke’s breath caught in her throat. She let her mind wander a little at the thought. It all made sense, it had to be. No had ever looked into her eyes and made her body chill and warm at the same time. No one knew when to smirk just the right way to make Clarke’s heart flutter just a little bit more, beat a little harder. She could feel the blood pumping in her ears and she gasped in realization. <em> Lexa.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Just when the smirk on her face got a little wider, Clarkes head turned at the sound of laughter. Walking a little bit further she couldn’t believe what she had seen. Raven, Murphy, Octavia, Echo.. everyone. Her friends. Setting up shelter and joking around. They came back for her. They loved her enough to not let her be alone. She was overwhelmed at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>It would suck if Clarke had to live out her life alone, but she would understand. She wasn’t the person who got the happy ending, that was never in the cards for her. She was sure that the choices she had to make and the people she hurt would cast her away the second they got the chance, she wouldn’t blame them. But clearly she was wrong when she saw the people she loved the most standing in front of her. <em> Her family </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke settled for heavy breathing and a wide smile as she took everything in. </p><p> </p><p>“There won’t be offspring, and they won’t join us when they die.” Lexa spoke from next to her. Another thing that made her heart jump. “None of them seem to care. A curious species indeed.” Tears finally flooded her eyes and she turned around to say something to Lexa, but when there was no one behind her, her heart broke. </p><p> </p><p>Too good to be true. </p><p> </p><p>She shouldn’t have gotten her hopes up but it was okay, she had her friends. She was going to be okay. So she turned back around and she ran. She ran to Raven and Murphy and hugged them tight, trying her hardest not let her excitement overwhelm her. </p><p> </p><p>But that hope was short lived when she ran to everyone else, laughing and hugging with them all. This was the first time she had seen anyone this carefree and relaxed. It was hard to fathom that all of this was actually happening. </p><p> </p><p>Clarke sat down on a log, taking in the scene around her and couldn’t help but smile. She had everyone here... well almost everyone. She tried to not let her heart deflate with that thought, she sighed. She could do this. </p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s been some years, but did you forget about me that fast?” Clarke’s blood ran cold, she knew that voice. She just heard that voice, cold and calm in her ear when she was told that her friends came back for her. She heard the voice telling her that she was the most deplorable being to ever live. She heard that voice in her telling her that she <em> wasn’t </em>lexa. So why did her heart swell? </p><p> </p><p>Clarke whips her head around and she’s taken aback by what she sees. It’s Lexa, standing in front of her, the smile that Clarke never thought she’d see again planted on her face. Bare face, hair swept to the side, tattoos along her arm. Clarkes had to close her eyes to ground herself. Just like the night after Lexa’s fight with Roan. Clarke smiles. </p><p> </p><p>But she knew better than to get her hopes up again. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re not her.” Clarke hardened her voice. “What do you want?” </p><p> </p><p>Clarkes resolve quickly softened when she heard the person.. <em> being </em> across from her chuckle. Her question was ignored as she walked closer. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Clarke looked on with her, the anxiety coursing through her veins. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask you again. What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Lexa turned towards her, desperation on her face. “For you to believe me, trust me. Or do I have to get on my knees and swear fealty to you again? I don’t mind, if that’s what it takes.” </p><p>Clarke gasped. She had never told anyone about that night. She was sure Lexa hadn’t either. So that could only mean that--</p><p> </p><p>“Lex?” Tears were streaming down her face. She turned towards Lexa who was also crying. All it took was a simple nod of Lexa’s head for Clarke to come barreling at her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, baby. It’s me.” A painful sob tore through Clarke’s body as she tugged Lexa closer. This was <em> her Lexa. </em> This wasn’t a God in her body, giving her false comfort. She was here… and this was <em> real. </em></p><p> </p><p>They stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms for a little while longer before Lexa pulled back and bring a hand up to cup Clarke’s face. “You cut your hair. Very badass.” A teary laugh came from the both of them before Clarke brought her lips to Lexa’s. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them sighed. It had been a long journey for the both of them, but they were here now and that’s all that mattered. </p><p> </p><p>Once they pulled away, Clarke shook her head in disbelief. “How are you here? When I saw Gabriel shoot the flame I thought you were gone forever.” </p><p> </p><p>She grips onto Lexa’s arms and the latter just leans in to press her lips to Clarke’s forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone took the extra liberty of backing up my consciousness after the flame came from Madi’s head.” </p><p> </p><p>At the sound of her daughter's voice coming from her love’s mouth, she melted. But she still looked on in confusion until she felt a soft hand land on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Raven, glassy eyed with a proud smile. “I knew how much she meant to you, Clarke. I wasn’t going to let her get away. You two were always meant to be.” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke doesn’t think before she pulls Raven into the tightest hug she’s sure the mechanic had ever had. Raven stumbled so Clarke squeezed tighter and reveled in the way arms came up to wrap around her. “Thank you.” Was all that she could say, and when she felt Raven adjusted her arms and pulled her closer, she knew what Raven was trying to say. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Always.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The three of them walked towards the fire. The sun was setting and it was starting to get a bit cold. Lexa sat on a log and Clarke sat on Lexa, instantly wrapping her arms around the girls neck. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of Lexa that she never thought she would have again. She was finally at peace. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, you know?” Lexa’s arms came up to wrap around Clarke before she felt a kiss pressed to the side of her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you more. They told me everything that happened and I’m sorry about Abby and Bellamy, I knew how much you loved them.” All Clarke could do was nod, willing herself not to cry as she played with the ends of Lexa’s hair to calm herself. She felt smooth fingers rub at the skin of her waist and she sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“They also told me everything else that happened and I gotta say I’m proud of you. I told you you were born for this.” </p><p> </p><p>“What? Born to be condemned to live alone as punishment for all I’ve done.” </p><p> </p><p>“Born to lead, born to save your people, born to <em> win.” </em> another kiss to the side of her face. “I never doubted you for a second. And you’re not alone. You have me, you have your friends, your family. And we’re all happy, together.” </p><p> </p><p>Clarke hummed, taking what Lexa was saying. They didn't have to just survive, they could finally <em> live. </em> No more fighting to survive, no more killing, no more pain, no more blood. Just peace, with the people she loves. </p><p> </p><p>That was something Clarke was sure she could get behind. As long as they got their someday. </p><p> </p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>